


開到荼蘼

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 開到荼蘼花事了，塵煙過，知多少？
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei, 蓮生
Kudos: 2





	開到荼蘼

**Author's Note:**

> ※虐戀情深  
> ※集所有狗血之大成，慎入。  
> ※綑綁強制play  
> ※有H描寫，小心背後。  
> ※OOC，被雷到不准打我。

蓮醒來的時候世界是一片黑暗。

五感漸漸回籠，發現情況十分棘手，眼前被蒙上不透光的黑布，手和腳被固定在冰冷的鐵椅上無法動彈，他試著挪動因固定許久而痠痛的手臂，但綑在手上的繩索十分堅固。

四周非常寂靜。

蓮壓下心裡的驚懼，努力回想失去意識前發生的事。

趁著沒有行程和練習的傍晚，他和祥生一起去採買食物，提袋有點沉重所以他們決定抄捷徑回宿舍，在轉角時不知道被誰用尖銳的物體刺穿肩頸，他直接暈了過去。

就不應該彎進那小巷，蓮心裡悔恨萬分，然後想起了最後一眼望向祥生時，他那驚恐的神情……對了，祥生呢？

太多恐怖的猜想湧進腦裡，蓮試著冷靜下來，屏住氣息在一遍漆黑之中感知周圍，但除了自己急促的心跳聲外毫無收穫，這個寂靜的空間似乎只有他一個人存在。

不知過了多久，門軸的摩擦聲突如其來響起，在靜謐的氛圍裡顯得十分尖銳，蓮來不及做任何反應，來人就已經踏著輕巧的步伐靠近他。

腳步聲停在他不遠處，沒有了視覺之下，蓮還是敏銳的感覺到目光在自己身上游移。

他與那人對峙沉默半晌，決定主動打破沉默：「你是誰？你的目的是什麼？和我在一起的男孩呢？」

那人耐性十足，面對前兩個問題無動於衷，只有最後一個問題時發出輕笑聲。

這聲音熟悉的讓蓮心一驚，接著腳步聲再次往他靠近，空氣中飄散著一絲Omega信息素，徹底打亂他的思緒。

「你……」

冰涼的指尖觸碰到他臉頰，似乎在感受皮膚的熱度，然後手指順著臉頰滑向後腦勺，幫他解開了蒙在眼前的黑布，長久沒接觸到光線使他反射性的瞇起雙眼，等到漸漸習慣後，眼前的景想讓他驚駭萬分。

來人不是別人，正是他剛剛掛心擔憂的對象。

與以往給大家的認知中，那個溫暖、柔和又內斂的祥生不同，眼前的人雖然穿著出門時的裝扮，但白色襯衫的扣子解開了不少，鬆垮的套在身上，裸露出來的皮膚細膩白淨。神情十分冷淡，向來溫和的眼瞳蒙著一層水光，眼波流轉之間卻透漏一絲危險魅惑的氣息。

這樣的祥生太過於陌生，蓮無法組織語言繼續詢問下去，倒是祥生看出了他的疑惑，用著標誌性帶著略為鼻音的聲音，靠向他耳邊低語：「是不是很疑惑？沒辦法，要讓蓮的眼睛只看我一個人，似乎只有這種辦法呢。」

蓮的瞳孔倏地放大，映著祥生緩緩退開後，噙著一絲笑意的臉龐。

他一直知道祥生的心意，從一開始就知道，但相遇的場合讓這份心意注定被扼殺在萌芽階段。

付出熱切且不懂修飾的少年，望向他的眼神中總是充斥著各式混雜的情緒，他輕而易舉地捕捉到在崇拜、尊重、嚮往的源頭，那因封閉式環境而快速滋生的情愫。裝作漠視不是好的解決方式，蓮的理智告訴他要及時停損，這是身為年長的一方需要做的，他不想祥生因為對他的感情而影響比賽狀態。

但少年纖細敏感的性格，在他還沒想好措辭、明確的拒絕時，已經先退開了。

他們的關係退至原點，回到了他們最應有的關係──萍水相逢的比賽對手。

好多次無法避免接觸的場合，少年都拒絕眼神的交流，這種狀態一直到出道後才好轉。在韓國練習的階段，祥生似乎慢慢找到了面對他的態度及方式，從可以正常交談到打鬧嬉戲，沒有花太多時間，彷彿以前的一切都隨著團體生活而消逝。

他以為這就是最適合的距離，即使藏有一絲遺憾，但不會使任何人受傷，也以為會一直維持下去。

他以為──

「蓮在想什麼呢？即使這裡只有我，還是無法專心嗎？」祥生的神情露出一閃而過的哀戚，手指挪往脖子後，撕下了從未在他人面前拿下的抑制貼。

瞬間濃郁的花香充斥，明明是柔和的香味在狹小的空間肆意碰撞下，顯得格外有侵略性。蓮幾乎是一瞬間就對信息素產生了反映，他輕喘一聲，努力克制自己席捲而來的熾熱。

一切都亂了套。

一直以來以Beta身分示人的祥生，怎麼會是Omega呢？

「是不是很驚訝？我是Omega。」祥生的動作沒有停止，手指緩緩解開了衣扣，褪去了褲子直到全裸，蓮只能用無聲地注視看著他走近。

他蹲在蓮的雙腿間，天生微涼的指尖輕輕搭上大腿，只稍微猶豫片刻便挪到了褲子鈕扣上。

蓮鬆開抿緊的乾燥雙唇，聲音暗啞的制止：「祥生你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

「我是正在發情期的Omega，找個中意的Alpha做愛不是很正常嗎？」祥生解開他的褲頭，套弄著早已有反應的性器，眼尾映著緋紅的雙眼抬起與他對視，接著他將頭往下探。

「不——」蓮一瞬間就知道祥生要做什麼，出聲阻止的瞬間，已經被柔軟的舌頭舔弄，他握緊了雙手抑制蜂擁而來的情慾，但顯然徒勞無功。

少年就這樣乾乾淨淨的跪坐在他雙腿間，用著青澀卻近乎虔誠的態度舔弄著他的性器，用他香甜的信息素緊緊圍繞著兩人，蓮的理智幾乎斷線，心底有個聲音不斷呼喊著：「猶豫什麼？眼前的人本來就屬於你的。」

祥生吐出已經堅硬到不行的熾熱，用手搓揉了兩下，才想起一件重要的事情，他扶著蓮的大腿往上攀，手臂繞過肩頸來到脖子後的腺體處，輕輕一揭，將蓮的抑制貼也撕下。

蓮是個Alpha，與和善親切的外表不同，是信息素濃度極高且強勢的Alpha，雨水味瞬間反撲了整個空間，花香一下被沖淡許多，融合進這霸道的信息素中，在高強度的刺激之下，祥生幾乎無法呼吸，只能攀附在蓮的胸膛上輕喘。

白皙細膩的頸部就這樣毫無防備的展露在蓮的視線中，蓮咬緊牙根才能克制Alpha的本性。

他不能就這樣輕易的標記祥生，他們才剛出道，他們還有很多的舞台還沒踏上......他們什麼都還沒說清楚，他不想成為被情慾驅使的魁儡。

祥生能感覺到蓮的胸膛急遽起伏、全身緊繃，儘管如此，他仍然在拒絕他。

就如同前幾個月前那樣。

眼中的霧氣凝結成實體的淚水，順著被情慾染得通紅的臉頰滑落，沿著肩頸與鎖骨的汗水融匯在一起，片刻之後，祥生似乎累積夠了勇氣，一手攀回蓮的肩頸，一手重新握住直立昂揚的性器，撐起身子就想往下坐。

「等——」蓮的阻止聲隱沒在喘息中。

發情期的Omega身體隨時都為了性事準備著，甬道內濕熱柔軟，將飽滿硬實的頂端輕易的挺了進去，即使如此祥生還是被撐脹的受不了，顫抖的腿根很快的撐不住自己的體重，失去支撐能力的往下一坐，幾乎將昂揚挺立的性器吞了進去。

初經歷性事的祥生顯然無法承受這樣的刺激，全身顫抖個不停，斷斷續續的發出微弱呻吟聲，從鎖骨到胸膛呈現一遍艷麗的緋紅。

熱氣和輕喘呵在蓮的耳旁，祥生的聲音微弱的像是即將斷裂的絲線，被情慾淹沒的不知所措只能求助：「蓮……幫我……」

他沒有力氣撐起身子看蓮的神情，只能望著他咬緊牙根而緊繃的下顎，求助沒得到回應，原本就混沌的思緒更增添了委屈，不禁小聲的抽泣起來。

眼淚順著祥生依靠的地方，淌入凌亂的襯衫領口，明明很快的和汗水融為一體，但蓮卻彷彿被淚水燙到了一般，心口隱隱灼熱。

「祥生，放開我。」

在慾海之中載浮載沉的祥生明顯思緒恍惚，第一時間沒有明白蓮的意思，過了好幾秒才反應過來：「不要……放開的話，你就會跑了……」

「乖，聽話。」

空氣中的雨水信息素陡然提升，祥生無法克制身為Omega臣服Alpha的本能，噙淚咬著下唇，顫抖的指尖摸到蓮身後的繩子，但繩子捆的太扎實，現在有些乏力的他扯動了好久才有鬆脫的跡象。

掙脫後的蓮活動了一下痠疼的手腕後，將跨在身上的人放倒在地上，動作不算輕柔，但是手掌護著他的後腦勺以防碰撞。

祥生全身軟綿綿的任由擺布，很快的膝蓋被拉開，被掐著腿根深深地進入。

這次和之前他豪無章法的亂蹭不同，性器凶狠的迫近敏感的生殖腔口，祥生忍不住驚叫，隨著腔口的被撐開，呻吟彷彿一點一點地被壓縮回體內，最後只剩下微弱的氣音，蓮必須貼的極近才能聽見他在說什麼。

「標……標記……求你……」不帶期待的請求，祥生幾乎用盡全身的力氣才從嗓子裡擠出來。

額頭被輕輕的碰觸，與凶狠的抽送不同，祥生可以感受到溫柔的吻一路從額頭往下，接著是含淚的眼角，最後是顫抖的嘴唇，蜻蜓點水一般輕柔，卻讓他的心尖隨著每一個吻為之顫動。

逆光中看不清楚蓮的神情，祥生只能揪緊了他的襯衣，汲取這得來不易的溫柔，恍惚之中他聽見了蓮開口。

「好。」

嵌在體內的性器退了出來，祥生順著蓮的意思，翻過了身子變成跪趴姿勢，白皙細膩的背上肩胛骨脆弱的像是蝴蝶的翅膀般顫動，發熱的腺體毫無遮掩的顯露在Alpha的注視下。熾熱的性器又重新嵌入生殖腔內，比前幾次的試探都還要深入，祥生被衝撞的無力支撐自己，手臂一軟就要趴了下去，又被蓮按住肩膀扯了回來。

被快感滅頂前，他聽到身後的蓮低沉幾乎不可聞的聲音。

「祥生。」

被叫喚了姓名後，體內被成結的性器撐大，熾熱的精液幾乎灌滿生殖腔，接著後頸被咬住，大量的信息素灌入，隨著血液快速的佈滿全身，祥生覺得自己彷彿被扔進傾盆的大雨中，漸漸地喘息中都帶入雨水的味道。

腺體被咬破的疼痛和標記的滿足相伴而生，世界彷彿被撕碎後又完整圓融了起來。

這樣就夠了。

\--------

等到身下的人氣息逐漸平緩下來，蓮才緩緩地退出，心裡正組織著語言，就看見祥生彷彿是想轉身過來，於是他配合著動作坐了起來。

祥生坐起後低著頭，但手臂搭上了他的肩膀，以為是祥生要跟他說話，蓮俯身將耳朵貼近他。

下一秒頸部被尖銳的物體刺穿，一如早上的巷子的情景。

「為什麼……」

在失去意識前，蓮不可置信的問，沒有得到任何回答。

祥生將暈過去的蓮從自己身上挪開至身旁，臉頰上的淚痕還濕漉著，但神情冷淡，他將戒指上泛著森冷銀光、還沾染著血跡的針頭闔起。

夕陽的餘暉從頂部的氣窗照進，將扔在一旁的襯衫扯近自己後穿上，他抱著膝蓋凝視著地面被夕照印出一格格的圖樣。

緊閉的大門傳來鑰匙開啟的聲音，來人看了一眼室內的情況，轉頭讓身後的人稍等，自己走了進來。

瑠姬轉著鑰匙靠近，被濃郁的信息素嗆了一下，頗厭世的戴起口罩，看著祥生後頸上的咬痕問：「標記了？」

「嗯。」祥生沒有抬頭看他，還是凝視著前方。

瑠姬從不遠處拎起祥生剩下的衣物放在他身旁，順帶把一管藥劑針筒交到他手上：「這就是我說的那個藥，專對Alpha，可以短暫模糊記憶，沒什麼副作用，交給你了，你要不要用自己決定。」

祥生盯著塞到手上的針筒，思緒似乎飄的很遠，瑠姬也不催促他，又拿出了抑制噴霧對著濃稠的空氣亂噴了一通，以防自己和門外的Alpha受到影響。

過了片刻祥生跪坐起身，將藥劑包裝拆開。

瑠姬在一旁瞧著，突然說：「竟然標記了，蓮就一定會對你負責，又何必讓他忘記呢？」

「我要的不是負責......」祥生搖搖頭，緩緩的將藥劑推入蓮的體內，他抬眼和瑠姬對望：「如果不是全心全意的愛，那我寧可不要。」

瑠姬被他眼中的決絕震住了，半晌說不出話來。

「有標記就夠了。」祥生低聲的說。

房間又回歸寂靜，只有穿上衣物的摩擦聲，在確認祥生和蓮都整理好儀容後，瑠姬才轉身去門外叫人進來。

那人事先被提醒了，也是戴著口罩阻擋信息素，神情不是很愉悅的嘟噥著：「每次叫我來都沒好事，現在又讓我當你們的共犯。」

「不幫忙就滾。」瑠姬斜瞪著他。

那人接受到威脅的目光後不敢再說什麼，走到蓮的身旁將他攙扶起，盡責的當個搬運工，將人挪出房間放到車上。

「走的動嗎？」瑠姬問。

祥生點點頭，拒絕了他的攙扶，腳步有些不穩的向門口走去。

走在最後的瑠姬，獨自望著一室的寂然。

祥生沒有告訴任何人自己的信息素是什麼味道，連知道他Omega身分的瑠姬也沒說。

但就在這刻，瑠姬突然憶起這滿屋的信息素是什麼，他曾經在祥生房裡聞過，那瓶即使枯萎了也不替換的花朵，祥生告訴他那是荼蘼。

開到荼蘼花事了。

在燦夏的最後一刻盛開，留下的也許是一片頹敗，又或許是歸於平淡，但卻是最令人刻骨銘心、動人心魄。

**Author's Note:**

> 終於動筆寫了世界第一初戀(?)的蓮生，總共耗費了我近十天的光陰和精力，一度寫到想刪文......  
> 太沉重了，我感覺我也要跟著扭曲了 QAQ  
> 靈感其實來自於賽期一開始，大家對於祥生的人設，現在發現就是個傻白甜，突然有點懷念病嬌的京都小公主，所以才胡言亂語擠了這篇出來，希望大家不要被我雷到 QAQ


End file.
